


The more that I know you, the more I want to

by thatssous



Series: Fluff for Clary Fairchild [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Painting, Tags Are Hard, claia, clothes are destroyed, r.i.p maia's shirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 06:37:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18089321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatssous/pseuds/thatssous
Summary: Painting your girlfriend. What could go wrong?





	The more that I know you, the more I want to

**Author's Note:**

  * For [belizafryler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belizafryler/gifts).



Her hands were covered in what was once simply small spread out splatters of paint and fresh, wet paint.

“You know I love you,” Clary spoke in a voice that Maia felt herself being weirdly suspicious of. She watched the woman she loved, dip her fingers in the paint. The redhead had long since abandoned her brushes. She knew that whatever her girlfriend did was going to be show-stopping every time she got up close with her canvases. “But if you continue moving so much I’m not sure my feelings for you will stay the same.”

“Oh.” Maia raised her eyebrows in mocking disbelief. She stood up and started to approach Clary. “So, if I do this-” She moved the other’s hands away from the canvas with one hand, ignoring the paint that transferred to her own and placed the other on the side of her face before slowly leaning in closer and finally kissing her. “Your feelings for me will disappear?”

“I don’t know. Let’s try again.” Clary grabbed a hold of her legs and pulled at them until Maia was straddling her on her chair. She moved her hands from her legs to the nape of her neck and shoulder and kissed her.

“I wouldn’t mind it if we keep trying.”

“My paint is drying,” she reminded and gave her a look.

“It’s nowhere near dried yet.” The werewolf removed the pale hand from her shoulder but didn’t let it slip out of her grip, instead she simply motioned to it. “You owe me a new shirt.”

“Well if it’s already ruined…” she trailed off and dipped her right index finger that had previously been captured, back into the light blue paint. Clary drew a line from the top of Maia’s nose to the tip of it, grinning unabashedly, before then moving her hands to the sides of the brunette's maroon-colored tank top and pulling her back in.


End file.
